iefandomcom-20200214-history
Bryndonesia
Bryndonesia (Brin-doh-neesh-a) is a nation in the DKI notable for its flat coastal regions and huge central mountain range, ruled from the massive capital city of Brindleburg. Throughout the history of the DKI it has taken a firm side in all conflicts, opposing Bleddynia, deposing Sussia, aiding YaAllah and Tone Abbet, and helping Crucania through all its conflicts. The leader of Bryndonesia, Bern Watres has served as Delegate once but his close ally, the USSDPU (now in the USIP) has served previously as well on multiple occasions. Bern Watres has regularly taken a left-wing, progressive stance on matters political and military. History- Early History- The Kingdom of Bryndonesia was founded on January 1st 1594 by Bryndon I, the Uniter, of Watres-Aidir (whose distant descendant, Bern Watres, would later rule as Bryndonesia's greatest President). The Monarchy lasted until the late 1860's when, corrupt and oppressive it faced a revolution inspired by the theories of Socialism emerging from Europe. A leader emerged in the form of Elijah Woodwright, a lowborn carpenter who won a grant to study at the National University of Bryndonesia. After completing his studies in Science, in 1873, he organised a rebel group called the League of Free Citizens, which grew to become an armed insurrection which swamped the northern industrial regions. After 4 years of building a dedicated navy with Marine Corps (something the government lacked) they struck South along both coasts, completely surrounding the mountainous centre, with its poor agricultural base and low population. After the Third Battle of Ojira in 1879 Royal rule collapsed and Elijah Woodwright was proclaimed First President. He would hold power for 36 years until losing the 1916 elections and retiring from politics. 20th Century- Throughout the 20th Century Bryndonesia remained independent from the conflicts that shook the world, concentrating instead on securing ties with other nations in the Illawarra. Notable mainly for establishment of diplomacy with the future Chowrine Empire, Edrapuria , Sussia and Jamberoo. 21st Century- In 2013 the Democratic States of Bryndonesia were formally announced following the 9th Amendment to the Constitution granting more decentralised rule. This new nation was rapidly joined the DKI with long-time Socialist ally the USSDPU. Within the DKI- Bryndonesia has served almost perpetually as Secretary of State or Vice Delegate, although currently holds the position of Chief of Staff following the reforms of Kifflom in his second term. The nation has participated actively in all conflicts, and during the highly volatile Tone Abett War the Bryndonesian Navy served on the field against the Edrapurian coalition. A long-term ally of Crucania, these two nations have consistently been at the forefront of the Region, either leading or being brutally torn apart (see Underwood Crisis). The only nation to whom Bryndonesia has remained consistently antagonistic has been Marrow Wind and its allies, publicly attacking them for reasons such as Administrative decisions, power broking and general conflicts of interest. Military A standard Bryndonesian soldier can be seen to the right. Leaders- President Derren: Completely unremarkable. He led the nation before the collapse into anarchy and rule under the Council of 20. The Council: A group of gang leaders who ruled Bryndonesia after it descended into anarchy following the Amarn Uprising that destroyed the peace that had existed since the victory of Pres. Horn over the Bryndonesian Fascist Alliance in the 1940's. Eventually law and order were restored by Bern Watres. Bern Watres: He led the democratic opposition to the Council and took power sometime after the Bleddynian Crisis. He is an ex-commando turned elite hockey/water polo/skiing/extreme ironing competitor turned speechwriter, philosopher and author, and a direct descendant of King Bryndon I. He became the first Bryndonesian Delegate and led with a firm, just, and ever more liberal hand, until being deposed by Bernza Berna. Bernza Berna: The Glorious Leader of the Oppressed Peoples of Al Hasraqi, he took power in a stunning coup in late 2013. He held power only briefly before being turned upon by the leading chemist/General in Bryndonesia, known only as Heisenberg. Heisenburg: Heisenberg rapidly took power, brutally wiping any traces of previous rule from the nation, and assuming the title Lord President Dr. the Heisenberg. He too ruled brutally, commanding the massive expansion of the navy and starting a personality cult based around his exploits. Eventually, in December 2013 he was destroyed by an uprising commanded by none other than Bern Watres, back from his solitary island prison. He destroyed the Heisenberg and has ruled ever since, boosting the economy while returning to the socialism envisioned by Elijah Woodwright. Category:Nations Category:Board Position Category:Former board position Kermit: Kermit the Frog visited Bern Watres in a dream and the next mornng he was transformed into the liviting Avatar of the God that is Kermit. He took an aggressive stance on issues, proving himself overly ready to utilise nuclear weaponry in the Radon Crisis and locking horns with Crucania repeatedly mainly over voting issues. He formed the Circle after accusations that he was too dictatorial. The Circle: The Circle consists of the God-Emperor Kermit, his civilised alter ego Bern Watres and a man feared through the known world: Lord President Doctor the Heisenberg, who had been brought back from prison to help analyse the bullet resistant slice prepared by Kermit in His almighty wisdom. Somehow he found himself in power once again. The Circle generally followed the policies of Kermit, although was perhaps ever more left-leaning. Ozzy Osbourne: Suddenly Bryndonesia descended into a chaos of drug-fuelled anarchy with the rise of Ozzy Osbourne, one of Kermit's great prophets. He announced a revived Bob Marley as his Vice-President. However, becaue neither of them could even talk straight, Kermit made the decision to splice their genes into a new super-being. Until he was born, Kermit once again ruled. Unnamed Test-tube: Unnamed Test-tube began issuing orders at the time of the split of the ISU, telepathically projecting them into a fanciful ditty that entered the receiver's mind, distilling itself into a comprehend-able message. Osman Bartholomew Kermit Marley Damon Jr.: The name of the Test-tube was announced the following morning to great acclaim. He spoke only in rhyme and took his nation towards a very unusual system of governance.Category:Delegate Category:WA Category:Content